


Alone Together

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are so lucky mon ami. You found real love." -"Yes...I often wonder if it is better to have loved and lost or to have not found real love at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

"Arthur, are you coming down for dinner?"

Said man looked up from his desk at the head of long blonde hair that had popped into his study. He smiled at Francis.

"Yes, I'll be down in a bit. I just have a letter I need to write."

Francis nodded before leaving, undoubtedly to put the finishing touches on the meal he had prepared for the two of them. Arthur sighed as he pulled out a fresh piece of stationary and his best pen.

My dearest Alice,

I have so much to say, I don't think a life time at this desk would be able to even scratch the surface. So much has happened, not only in the last three years, but in just the last three months. I'd like to say that it all happened so suddenly, because really it did. But, it also didn't. Do you remember me telling you on our one year anniversary about the first time I saw you? Do you remember how I told about my breath being taken away and the most amazing fluttering in my chest that lingered for days after? I never thought I would feel anything again, much less that. Would you believe it if I told you that I have? I bet you'll be surprised by what I have to tell you...then again, nothing ever seemed to phase you, so maybe not. Sit back dear, I'm about to tell you a story. I can see your eyes rolling now, that little smirk tugging at your lips. Don't deny it darling, you really did have a soft spot for my stories.

There's a hill on the outskirts of town, you know the one, with the large Oak tree at the top. I've found that it has an amazing view of the skyline in the evening. I happened upon it as I was walking. You have no idea how may miles of destination-less walking I've done in the last three years. I'm sure I must be in the best shape of my life. I found myself going up there quite a lot. Reading, sketching, thinking. It's a fantastic thinking spot. It was as I was sitting up there one night that I got a rather peculiar phone call. Do you remember Francis, from high school? Yes, you know who I'm talking about, the French student I couldn't stand. I couldn't even begin to fathom why he would want to call me...

"Hello?"

'Bonjour, Arthur?'

"Yes, who is this?"

'Don't tell me you don't remember this gorgeous voice~'

"...Francis?"

He had moved back to town apparently, fresh out of culinary school. He's planing to open a bistro here you know. A little French bistro in this town, can you even imagine that? He asked if we could get together and catch up. His hair is still long, I'll have you know. He hasn't changed much at all, same old Francis. We met at the park and he told me all about his schooling, his part-time jobs at cafe's and coffee shops...about his love life.

"Date after date, one beautiful person after the next."

"Sounds like you're off rather well."

"Non, not really. It's nice...but it's not real love."

He didn't ask about you, like I expected him to. I figured he would inquire about the accident, give his condolences and the like. He didn't. Only later did he explain that he didn't want our reunion to start or end on a somber note. It's not really somber though, not anymore anyways. He called me again a few days later. We met up again. And then again a few days after that. Do you know how long it's been, Alice, since I've let anyone into my life? It's been an awfully long time. Why him, of all people? Who is he to just walk right back into my life, just like that?

...I invited him to visit the top of the hill with me, you know, the one with the Oak tree. 

"What a spectacular view!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Is this your spot?"

"My what?"

"You know, your special place."

"I...I suppose so."

We sat down under that Oak tree, and for hours (It seemed like hours anyways) we just sat and talked. About life, about economics and politics, about dreams and faerie tales...about love.

"You are so luckymon ami. You found real love."

"Yeah, but some days I think it's people like you who are the lucky ones, actually."

"People like me?"

"Yes, the people who are still searching. I often wonder if it is better to have loved and lost or to have not found real love at all."

The last person I had been so open with was you. I have no idea what has gotten into me. We talked that way for a while longer. We started visiting the hill together in the evenings, usually on days when he would come over and cook dinner. Perhaps I should have gone to culinary school...

"Why get so fancy when you're cooking food?"

"Well, I'll have you know that I usually don't."

"Oh, then why now?"

"Because I finally have someone to cook for."

It's so strange Alice, I've started getting that fluttering feeling in my chest. Can you even comprehend it? My shattered heart fluttering for a frog! But it did, it does. We went for a walk last month and it started to snow by the time we got to the top of the hill.

"You know Arthur, I've been thinking."

He looked to me, clad in those gaudy designer clothes, winter edition, you remember how he dressed don't you?"

"Yes?"

"I think the universe wants us to be alone. Neither of us has been dealt the best hand so far, have we?"

Can you believe the audacity of that man?

"So, why don't we be alone...together?"

Tell me Alice, have you found a friend to confide in up in Heaven? Does it work that way? Do you think it could for me? I haven't felt this way in years, I never expected to feel this way ever again. I mean really, spend our lives alone together...what an idea...

"That...that's ridiculous Francis."

The crestfallen look in his blue eyes.

"But...perhaps it wouldn't be to horribly bad."

"Would you like to try Arthur?"

"...Yes, I think I might."

I miss you Alice, I miss being able to have someone to talk to, to banter with, to hold and be held by. It's been a long three years, and I've found that I'm content with being alone.

"Arthur! Your food is going to get cold!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be down in a minute!"

But maybe I don't have to spend this lonesome life by myself anymore.

With a flick of the wrist Arthur signed the bottom of the letter, sealing it in a crisp white envelope before labeling the front of it. Placing it in the top a worn Cedar hope chest with a sigh, he closed the lid to walk out to walk out of his study and down the stairs into the next chapter of his life.

...Why don't we be alone...together.


End file.
